The present invention relates to a device for initiating an authorization request for a vehicle.
A safety device for motor vehicles is referred to in European Patent Application No. 0 218 251. As referred to, a stationary transponder installed on the motor vehicle generates a question code signal based on a switching signal, which is generated using a manually operable switch. A portable transponder receives the question code signal and emits an answer code signal in response. The motor vehicle can be unlocked when the answer code signal matches an expected code signal. The switch is operated through the door handle of the motor vehicle.
The device according to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention for initiating an authorization request for a vehicle has a first switching arrangement, the operation of which initiates an authorization request. The first switching arrangement is disposed in a door handle of the vehicle. In addition, the device according to the present invention includes a recess housing a switching surface of the first switching arrangement and is provided in the door handle. To initiate the authorization request, it is not necessary to install a switch in the body or the vehicle door. The release mechanism is integrated in the door handle. Thanks to the switching arrangement being accommodated in a recess, it is believed to be substantially protected from environmental influences, such as freezing or intentional damage. Furthermore, it is believed that the device according to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention offers increased protection against unintentional and inadvertent operation of the switch for initiating the authorization request, since the recessed accommodation of the switching arrangement only allows a switching function to be triggered in purposeful operation. It is also possible to initiate the authorization request in the case of fixed door handles.
In another exemplary embodiment, the recess is disposed on the side facing away from the vehicle. The first switching arrangement initiates an authorization request for locking the vehicle. The user must operate the first switching arrangement in the direction towards the vehicle, in order to lock it. This moving direction corresponds to the one used for closing the vehicle door. However, the side of the door handle facing the vehicle is normally used to open the vehicle door. Therefore, the probability of inadvertently operating the locking switch upon opening the vehicle door is believed to be relatively small with the chosen structural design of the door handle.
A further development provides a second switching arrangement, whose operation initiates an authorization request for unlocking the vehicle. To this end, an additional recess accommodating a switching surface of the second switching arrangement is integrated in the door handle. In a state of non-operation, this switching surface of the second switching arrangement protrudes from the upper surface of the door handle. The switching surface is disposed on the side of the door handle facing the vehicle. The unlocking request is started by pulling on the door handle and actuating the switching surface in the same direction. This operation of the switch corresponds to the usual sequence of movements in opening the door.
Magnetic switches, e.g. Reed switches, may be used as a switching arrangement. These are believed to have the advantage of not requiring closed-circuit current. The permanent magnet triggering the Reed contact may be disposed in the switching surface of the switching arrangement.